1000 Miles
by Clato123
Summary: Ella, Iggy, and Max are in the living room of the Martinez's house when a song comes on, creating a romance between two people, and leaving Max to be stuck in her memories. A special someone arrives, fixing Max's problem. Oneshot. Fax, slightly Eggy. R&R! Warning: Fluffy. LOT'S of fluffiness.


_**Max**__**'**__**s**__**POV**_

"Oh my gosh!" Ella squealed, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "What?"

"This is my favorite song! Turn it up! Hurry!"

I started to reach for the radio, but Iggy beat me to it, turning the dial (don't ask how he knew which one to turn) and we could hear the host's voice.

"1000 Miles, by Vanessa Carlton, everyone!"

"Oh! I know this one!" Iggy grins, and I smile a bit.

Shoot.

A love song.

Great.

Hear my sarcasm there? Iggy must be wearing off on me. Anyway, I _really _don't need a love song right now. Why? Here's a hint: I don't want to be reminded of Stupid-Jerk-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Because-I-Really-Hate-Crying.

Ella starts swaying to the beat, completely forgetting about the food on her plate.

_Makin__' __my __way __downtown__,_

_Walkin__' __fast__,_

_Faces __pass __and __I__'__m __homebound__._

I look at Iggy with a small, sad smile. If I can't be happy, at least he should be. I walk over to him, and mumble in his ear "Go for it."

He'll know what I mean.

_Starin__' __blankly __ahead__,_

_Just __makin__' __my __way__,_

_Makin__' __a__way __through __the __crowd__._

After all, it isn't everyday that _Iggy _of all people falls in love.

And it's not everyday that someone loves him back.

He starts to stand up, as Ella starts softly singing along to the words.

_And __I __need __you_

_And __I __miss __you_

_And __now __I __wonder__..._

I swallow the lump in my throat, as Iggy makes his way over to Ella, and takes her hand. He twirls her around, and she giggles.

Max, it's for their good. So shut up, stop acting like a wimp.

_If __I __could __fall_

_In to __the __sky_

_Do __you __think __time_

_Would __pass __me __by_

_'__Cause __you __know __I__'__d __walk_

_A __thousand __miles_

_If __I __could_

_Just __see __you_

_Tonight_

Their both singing, on the chorus. I have to admit, they sound good. Really good. Almost better than the recording.

Focus on Iggy and Ella.

Ignore the words.

The words, that so perfectly describe us.

No they don't!

Great, arguing with myself.

Focus on Ella and Iggy.

_It__'__s __always __times __like __these_

_When __I __think __of __you_

_And __I __wonder_

_If __you __ever_

_ Think __of __me_

Tears fill my eyes, and I quickly (and angrily) wipe them away. I think Iggy turned down the recording, as I can hear Ella's voice clearly now.

They switch off, and he's singing now, and he twirls her around again.

Wait.

Hold on.

Iggy's...**singing****?!**

And acting like a hopeless romantic?!

This is so, so out of character for him.

_'__Cause __everything__'__s __so __wrong_

_And __I __don__'__t __belong_

_Living __in __your_

_Precious __memories_

I can't stop it. A tear runs down my face, and Ella stops singing, right in the middle of the word memories. She looks at me, and mouthes 'Are you okay?'

I force a smile, and nod. She doesn't look convinced, but she nods, and goes back to singing and dancing with Iggy, giggling and grinning from pure glee.

_'__Cause __I __need y__ou_

_And __I __miss __you_

_And __now __I __wonder__..._

I miss him.

Shut up. No you don't, Max. You don't.

I miss him.

_If __I __could f__all_

_Into __the __sky_

_Do __you __think __time_

_Would __pass __me __by_

_'__Cause __you __know __I__'__d __walk_

_A __thousand __miles_

_If __I __could_

_Just __see __you_

_Tonight_

Ella looks up at him and smiles, and he looks down at her the best he can, as he can't actually see her.

_I, I don't wanna let you know_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_I, I don't wanna let this go_

_I, I don't_

__This is too much. I wipe another tear off my face. I'm going to grit my teeth and bare it, though. I'll force a smile, if it makes Iggy happy.

He deserves to at least have this small time to be happy.

_Makin' my way downtown_,

_Walkin' fast_

_Faces pass, and I'm homebound._

I swallow again, and it takes all of my self control not to jump up and leave. But I know, if I do, they'll definatly notice somethings wrong.

_Starin' blankly ahead,_

_Just makin' my way_

_Makin' a way through the crowd_

How is it possible that I can relate to a song so much?

_And I still need you,_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

__I'm focusing now on Ella's laughter and the look of pure joy on Iggy's face. I can't, can't listen to these words.

I miss you.

I miss him.

It's like torture.

I miss him.

I swear, I almost bang my head on the table when another tear runs down my face.

Stupid emotions.

Stupid jerk.

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time, _

_Would pass.. us by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

They're both smiling so wide, and a flicker of surprise takes over Ella's expression, but she just nods, and keeps singing. What..?

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time, _

_Would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

Another tear runs down my face, and I wipe it away.

_If I could just hold you..._

_Tonight. _

That didn't sound like Ella.

Or Iggy.

Actually, it sounded like someone familiar.

Someone, with dark hair.

Dark eyes.

And dark wings.

But they're gone. And never coming ba-

I freeze in the middle of my thoughts, as I just turned around and guess who's standing there?

If you guessed, Mr-Stupid-Jerk-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Because-I-Really-Hate-Crying, than you're correct. And pretty freakin' good at guessing.

I just about start crying again.

And then I stand up and hug him.

And then guess what else?

After he hugs me back, I glare at him.

"This is gonna end badly" Iggy mutters to Ella, and she coughs to cover up a laugh.

I punch Fang in the shoulder, but it's half-hearted.

"I guess I deserved that." He grins, and I just about scream. "You did! You do! You...you idiot...jerkface...betreyer.." I'm hurling insults at him now, and he doesn't even flinch. Or say a word. How...how Fang-like.

"Stupid traitor. Why the hell would you leave me?!" I'm shrieking at him now, and he's just watching me calmly. "You said you wouldn't leave, ever! Ugh! I-"

He cuts me off.

Not with words, no.

By kissing me.

I struggle for a bit, but he just wraps his arms around my waist, holding me there with an iron grip.

Eventually I relax into him, tangling my fingers into his hair and kissing him back.

Someone whistles from behind us (Iggy-remind me to hurt him), and Ella giggles.

He pulls away first, and looks at me. A small smile appears on my lips, and he smiles.

He almost never smiles.

Then he kisses me again.

**A****/****N****: ****Okay****, ****this ****was ****originally ****supposed ****to ****be ****an**** '****Eggy****' ****story****. ****But****...****I ****err****...****got ****slightly ****carried ****away ****with ****my**** '****Fax****-****ness****'.**

**Could ****you te****ll****? **

**I ****could****, ****I ****think****. ****Maybe ****it****'****s ****just ****me****. **

**Well****..****I ****mean****, ****I ****was ****listening ****to ****the s****ong ****over ****and ****over****...****and ****it ****just ****reminded ****me ****of ****them****, ****and****...**

**I ****don****'****t ****know****.**

**I ****really ****don****'****t****.**

**Sorry ****if ****Max ****was ****OOC****.**

**She ****seemed ****a ****bit ****out ****of ****character ****to ****me****, ****but ****again****, ****maybe ****that****'****s ****just ****me****. I ****tried ****to ****keep ****her ****as ****in ****character ****as ****I ****could****, ****but ****I ****think ****anyone ****would ****be ****acting ****OOC****. ****You ****know****. ****With ****Fang ****leaving****, ****and ****then ****coming ****back****. **

**I ****feel ****crazy ****xD**

**Iggy ****might****'****ve ****been ****a ****bit ****OOC ****also****. ****But ****oh ****well****. **

**Wow****, ****I****'****m ****getting ****carried ****away ****again****, ****this ****time ****with ****the ****Author****'****s ****Note****. ****It****'****s ****ridiculously ****long****.**

**Okay****, ****I****'****m ****going t****o s****hut ****up ****now****.**

**Read ****and ****Review**** :)**


End file.
